How Pippa met him
by AspiringWriterGirl
Summary: Follow Pippa Forest (Ted's cousin) as she tells her three kids how she met their father. It's funny how a Macy's shoebox, lucky pjs and a ferret can cause so much trouble, don't you think? Well there would be when Barney Stinson pops up! But it all started way before that, at Columbia University's Millennium party
1. Episode 01 - Setting the scene

Disclaimer: I don't own How I Met Your Mother but the characters and storylines are my own

A/N: I was so inspired by the How I Met Your Mother TV series that I wanted to create my own series that followed the same idea, just completely different characters.

A/N 2: On another note, I've started up a HIMYM/HIMYF forum which I'd love for you to all join :) and I'm looking for moderators, if you're interested, get in touch!

**Episode 01 – How it all began**

I sat opposite my three kids; it was a normal day with very little to do. Well, the kids had very little to do. I was busy reading the newspaper, but there was nothing too interesting, really.

"Mom?" My daughter Sydney asked.

"Leave her be. Can't you see she's reading the paper Sydney?" Her older sister Ashleigh raised her eyebrows.

"What is it Sydney?" I sighed, but barely looked up from the newspaper.

"You're not looking at me." Sydney paused. "You always tell me to look at you when you're talking to me." I groaned; once again, I had to succumb to my daughter's intellectual ability to catch me out. I folded the newspaper, tossing it on the coffee table and taking off my reading glasses.

"Yes Sydney, what is it?" I sighed, looking up at her.

"I've been meaning to ask. How did you meet Dad?" She smiled. Her older brother, Jonah, was about to get up, but my daughters grabbed their brother and pulled him back down.

"What makes you ask that Sydney?" I paused momentarily. "Why do you want to know?"

"Because you've never told us, and I want to know how my Mom and Dad met." She grinned, much unlike her brother. "You never talk about it." Sydney pulled the usual 'puppy dog' pout on me.

"Well, I guess I haven't really." I smiled cheerfully; it was nice that they - well, Sydney - were taking an interest. I smiled, my cousin Ted had told his kids about he met their mother, maybe it was my turn to tell my kids how I met their father.

But where to begin? I could start at the Millennium turnover party, or before that when I met Alexis. "I got it. I think that I better start a bit before I met your father."

"When?"

"The Millennium party. It was great. I was at the Columbia University party. That was back when I was majoring in journalism, your Aunt Alexis was actually double majoring in art history and archaeology."

"Art and archaeology, no way!" Sydney blurted out.

"She did. I was her roommate for the majority of our time at Columbia. As I was saying, we were at the Columbia University Millennium party. At the time, it was just us; I hadn't yet met your other aunties and uncles yet."

"Not even Auntie Kate?" Sydney asked with an expression of pure disbelief.

"Not even Auntie Kate. Sydney, we didn't meet her until much later on in this story." I smiled. "Let me think…"

**Flashback – 31****st**** December 1999 – Columbia dorm**

I was sat at the wooden desk in my room, working on an article that I had been working on for some time now. It was a little extended project that I had been working on. If anything happened on campus or in the town; I would be there to collect the information and relay it back onto my hefty, desktop computer. It was a present from my family on my eighteenth, the only present I got! I loved that monstrosity of a computer and it has come everywhere with me.

Looking up from the computer screen, wondering what my concluding statement should be, I saw all the photos of my university life so far. Meeting Alexis for the first day. My first lecture. A trip to LA to visit the Los Angeles Times. Some other highlights of my university life were up there too, little souvenirs here and there. I was a momentous graduate, nearly everything I kept, I had kept it for a reason to keep it. A train ticket home to Maryland, a ticket for a movie and a letter from a newspaper firm in Chicago. Seeing all the memorabilia made me happy, I had been fortunate enough to have a smooth university life.

"C'mon Pippa, we'll be late." Alexis poked her head around into my door. "Do you think that Billy will be there?" Billy was a guy who was in Alexis' art and archaeology class. Alexis would sit there, staring at him; she loved his floppy sandy hair and his black rimmed glasses. Deep down, I hoped that her and Billy got together, because this was the first guy I had seen her actually like. But neither one of them wanted to make the first move, it was ridiculous. "I know that look Pippa." Alexis frowned at me.

"What look?" I playfully frowned back at her.

"That look that says you know best." Alexis sat down on the end of my bed. We always used to have these heart to heart conversations, with one of us in the chair and the other on the bed. "Come on then Doctor Forest, tell me what you're thinking?" I spun around in the chair, facing Alexis. I gently put my hands down on her knees.

"Okay, what I don't get is that this is the first guy I have known you to like at Columbia and I am sure he's not the first boyfriend you have ever had."

"So?" Alexis murmured, shaking her head a little.

"Oh Alexis, such a delicate little flower." I mocked, wrinkling up my face and squeezing her cheeks.

"And Doctor Forest still hasn't told me what she thinks she knows." Alexis sighed, raising her eyebrows. "Oh come on, I want to go to this party now! I'm probably only going to live through one Millennium turnover you know."

"I don't know why you don't just ask him on a date. He's clearly into you." I glanced up at Alexis. "Why don't I meet you there? I got this last bit of an assignment to finish off and I really need to put a hundred percent into it. My whole future hangs on the results."

"You're so dramatic." Alexis groaned. "I will see you there." I watched as my bedroom door closed, and the budding journalist that I was went back to typing away. As I was checking over my work for mistakes, my mobile phone went off. Alexis was calling.

"Alexis?" I waited for an answer.

"Oh my gosh Pippa, get on over here- right now. I didn't think you'd be this late. Come, on!" Alexis squealed on the other end of the phone. "Pipppp-pppppaaaaa!" _Clearly she's been at the margaritas, her alcoholic weakness._ I thought to myself. I recalled the time where I first found out what margaritas did to her.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." I printed a copy of the work off and filed it away in a portfolio of my articles. "It's good to add another to the folder." Locking the door behind me, I was ready to enjoy the night.

"Pipppp-pppppaaaaa!" Alexis squealed, leaping onto the back of a sofa, and - tipsy from her margarita - fell from the sofa. I fortunately caught my drunken roommate, though.

"Woah, you all right?"

"He-yeahhh. 'Course I am. You know what? Your eyes are really pretty." Alexis' finger jokingly poked my nose.

"I forgot how much a margarita could affect you."

"I've not had much Pippa. Don't worry about me." She leaned on me. "We'll always be friends, won't we?"

"Of course we will. I know we will." My smile went away a little. _Will we? _I thought.

"Billy? Where's Billy?" Alexis looked about the room and waddled away like a dizzy penguin in search of Billy. Even though Alexis was gone, I could still hear her cries for Billy. "Billy!" Another squeal followed.

"Pippa Forest!" Another girl shouted across the room to me. It was Cindy Malone; she was one of the few people that Pippa could not tolerate.

"Oh crap." I cursed under my breath. "Cindy Malone, what are you doing here?" I added as the girl got closer to me.

"It's the Columbia University Millennium party; I wasn't going to miss it, now was I?" Cindy grinned widely. "Now tell me; where's that dorky little roommate of yours?" I gritted my teeth, biting my tongue to stop myself from saying the foul words I could have. "So it's true. She is looking for Billy. Oh the poor girl; I guess she doesn't know."

"Doesn't know what?" I asked curiously, a frown creeping over my forehead.

"That he has been seeing someone for quite some time now." Cindy's finger started to twiddle twist around one of her many blonde locks.

"Let me take a wild stab in the dark and say that it's you."

"Well, he thinks so, but I'm not."

"That's horrible. Why would you want to do that?" I growled at the girl who was irritating the hell out of me.

"Oh Pippa, you need to know something: you don't make the rules." Cindy started to walk away but stopped and looked over her shoulder. "Enjoy the rest of your night, Pippa."

I squeezed my way through the packed room, looking for Alexis.

"Hey, Pippa! You made it." Another guy said after seeing my snaking my way through the crowds though he thought it was him I was coming to find.

"Zander, hey. Yeah. Maybe another time."

"Why? What's up with you?" His dark eyebrows rose a little. This was Zander, one of my other friends; the honest, intelligent and modest one. I first met Zander in my first lecture on journalism. He had sat down beside me and about half way through, turned and asked if this was meant to be a nursing lecture. From then on, I had decided that he was a nice guy - when he wanted to be, but not when he wanted something. When he wanted something, he went for it, there was no stopping him.

Pippa thought frantically about what she was going to do. She needed to tell Alexis that Billy was seeing Cindy. That would tear Alexis apart, though it wasn't the first guy she had a crush on. "Pip? You're daydreaming again."

"That nickname! It's Pippa, not Pip, Pips or Pippy." I growled angrily. I liked my own name, and was not keen on the nicknames that I had been given lately. "Okay, here's the problem. So Alexis likes this guy called Billy in her Art History and Archaeology class, and she wants to kiss him in the turnover of the millennium, but Billy is and has been in a relationship with Cindy Malone, and if Alexis finds Billy right now, then I'm sure that she will get the heartbreak of the decade. I need to find her." I looked at Zander and rolled my eyes dramatically. "I'm being serious."

"If I find her then I'll do something about it, okay? Enjoy the rest of nineteen ninety nine." Zander hugged me gently before I disappeared into the hoard of party members. An occasional drink was offered to me, and I would just knock back and drop the cup on the floor.

"Where the hell is Alexis?" I murmured. A guy wearing a dark, Columbia University Varsity Jacket must have heard me and turned around.

"If it's Alexis Perry you're looking for then, she's over there somewhere."

"Erm, thanks."

"Anytime."

I shuffled across the dance floor, people knocking into me from busting so many moves. I hoped that Alexis was okay. When I reached the other side of the room, everyone was just counting down from a thirty seconds until it would be the new millennium.

"Alexis?" I called out. Then I noticed the balcony doors were open. Was this where the guy had pointed to?

"Ten seconds to go!" A drunken undergraduate screamed. As I stepped outside, she could hear the countdown as clear as ever. My mouth dropped open when I saw Alexis, my closest friend and roommate, locking lips with one of my other closest friends just as the fireworks cascaded into the sky.

Someone tapped me on the shoulder; I turned around and smiled.

"I knew I'd find you somewhere around here. Happy New Year." He kissed me as the fireworks boomed in the background. It was just another millennium.

The year two thousand, but not the year that I met your father, that wasn't for another few years now.

**Present day**

"Wow, that's adorable; was it Dad that kissed you?" Sydney beamed at me.

"No, that was my university boyfriend Nic." I replied.

"Oh." Sydney screwed up her face. "I wanted it to be Dad."

"Don't worry; I realised that many years later your Dad was actually at that party. I just didn't know it at the time."

"Was it the guy who told you where Aunt Alexis was? That she was on the balcony?" Ashleigh asked, intrigued by the beginning of my story.

"Actually no, I didn't see your father at the party, I hadn't met him, yet."

"What? So you are telling me that you hadn't even met Dad at that point, and you weren't going to meet him until much later, so why have you told us about some universities', I mean your universities' millennium party?" Blake raised one of his eyebrows at me.

"Just be patient, I'm giving you a backstory here you know." I smiled.

**Thoughts from AspiringWriterGirl = So you've met some of the main characters. It may not be in great detail, but I'm pretty sure I'll be developing the story as more chapters are written.**

**In the next chapter, it's graduation day for Pippa, Alexis, Zander and Nic, time for the girls to move into their new apartment!**


	2. Episode 02 - Graduation frustration

Disclaimer: I don't own How I Met Your Mother but the characters and storylines are my own

A/N: First chapter done and out of the way, what are you thinking?

**Episode 02 – Graduation**

"Who was it that kissed Aunt Alexis?" Ashleigh asked. Clearly she was getting into my story, even though it had only just begun.

"That was Zander. I mentioned him before; I'm sure I did." I replied. "May I continue?"

"Please, Mom," Sydney piped up. Blake leaned back into the sofa, letting a slight groan escape. "Blake…" Sydney frowned at her brother.

"So our story carries on at our graduation. Me, Alexis, Zander, and my boyfriend at the time, Nic, were graduating. At the time, Alexis and I were set to live in a quaint apartment in Central New York. I can remember going to see it for the first time." Yes, the wallpaper was this dirty cream color and dead spiders clung to the remnants of their artistic cobwebs, but it had a homely feel to it.

**Flashback – Graduation**

I perched on the edge of one of the plain chairs that had been set out in neat lines on the grass lawn. Over my left shoulder, I could see Alexis, and over the other, towards the back of the lines, I could see my mom and dad.

"Pippa Forest." I got up out of the chair and walked up to the stage; yet no matter how many times I had rehearsed my walk, there always seemed to be something wrong. I would trip, or a strand of hair would hang in front of my face, or my hat would fall off. I smiled as I took the certificates and caught a thumbs up from my parents. As I sat down, I exchanged a cheesy grin with Alexis.

Alexis, Zander and me were enjoying having our photos taken by my parents. Zander's parents were on a Caribbean cruise and Alexis' parents were running a little late, as usual. Zander's phone started to ring, and he fumbled with his brick-like phone.

"Zander Watson speaking." His girlfriend peered around to watch his expression.

"The residency?" Alexis asked quietly, hopeful that it was good news that he was waiting for. Zander nodded, frowning a little as he listened. He paced about a little, I couldn't quite see his facial expression.

"Really? Oh, right. Thank you. That is fantastic news." Zander put his phone back in his pocket. "I got a placement." He put his hands out to the side in modesty. "I'm on my way to being a doctor."

"Congratulations Zander." I patted my friend on the back as Alexis embraced him. "I know you really wanted a place there."

"Thanks Pips—Thanks Pippa." Zander corrected himself before I had the chance to. "I'm sorry about the rejections."

"Rejections? What is he talking about Pippa?" My mother, Amber, glared at me, begging for honesty.

"Mom…" I shot a death glance at Zander, who decided that it was his time to leave and took Alexis with him. I looked at my parents; my father put his arm around his wife. "I was actually approached by a newspaper company to come and work for them, but I don't know; something changed their minds, and I got a phone call saying that they had decided to go with some Harvard graduate."

"Oh," was all that Mom could muster.

"But Alexis and I have found an apartment we are hoping to move into," I said, trying to shed some light on the dreary situation. "It's close to places I could possibly work, and it's cozy. Nice neighborhood."

"Pippa!" Alexis came jogging back towards the Forest family. "The landlord just called; there was a leak in the pipes in the apartment upstairs, and it completely flooded our new apartment. The building is ruined. He says that we should find somewhere else to live." I dropped my head and rubbed my forehead. "What's wrong?"

"I better get on the phone to the real estate agents. They might have had an opening." I pulled out my phone and dialed the real estate agents' number. "Hello, this is Miss Forest. Myself and Miss Perry viewed some apartments with you a couple of weeks ago and were wondering if anymore apartments had become available recently. I'm not sure if you've been informed by the landlord or anyone but there has been a problem with the new apartment. A little problem with flooding."

"Oh right, well, that is a shame. Hopefully you can get the deposit back. Now that you mention it, we do have two apartments of which are a little different to the one that you looked at. But also a little similar in a way, you two could be perfect for the new apartments."

"Of course; can you fit me in tomorrow?"

"Yes, is twelve thirty okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine." I listened for the address. I had heard of the road before, and it wasn't quite the road for two young graduates to live. "Mom, Dad, do you want to come house hunting with me and Alexis tomorrow?" I paused. "I think we could really do with your keen eye."

"We'd love to, Pipsy." Her dad started.

"Pippa. You called your daughter Pippa, not Pips or Pipsy." I interrupted abruptly.

"Sorry Pippa. Your mother and I are hosting a charity gala tomorrow, so we have to go back to Chevy Chase in our good old home state of Maryland soon." My father jokingly continued. "Come here Pippa." He smiled, extending his arms out to his daughter. "We're so proud of you; one day, you'll be an editor or something like that, I'm sure." Mom and Dad hugged me tightly. "Very, very proud."

"Bye Mom, bye Dad." I smiled as I watched my parents walk arm in arm. "Alexis, we still have some boxes to move out of the dorm; we need to hand over our keys today…" I droned on, unaware that Alexis was trying to get my attention.

"Pippa!" she yelped louder. I turned around to face my closest friend. "We have nowhere to go. Remember? We still need to find somewhere to go tonight." Alexis tilted her head towards Zander. "Zann-deerr?"

"No. No, no. The last time the pair of you were in my and Dan's apartment, it was traumatic to come back. I don't even want to know how it got into that state, so no!" Alexis held back what she was going to say, because she knew exactly what Zander was talking about.

"He, he, yeah." I mumbled. "Do you think we could stay at your parents' in New York?" I looked at Alexis with wide eyes. "Please, pretty please?"

"I guess they are our only hope." Alexis let out a deep sigh, "Look who's here." The trio turned to see Alexis' parents coming towards them.

"Alexis, darling, we just saw you collect your award there." Her mother, Kathleen, smiled at the two of us.

"It's not an award Mom." Alexis squeaked. "It's what I've been working for, for years now. But Pippa and I need to ask a huge favor."

"What is it Lexi?" Lexi and Lexis were two nicknames which Alexis had been labeled with.

"Pippa and I's new apartment got flooded, and we need a place to stay until tomorrow, when we'll find another apartment to move into."

"Oh, of course you can darling. You haven't come to visit us in months." Her mother linked arms with me, dragging me away towards the dorm where we collected the boxes. "So how is everything Pippa? Managed to snag a beau yet?"

"Oh, erm, well-" I glanced awkwardly over my shoulder back at Alexis to see her kiss Zander goodbye and walk with her father. "I'm with this guy now who has been studying accountancy called Nic."

"He sounds lovely. Boy, a journalist and an accountant. Wow; that must get you a lot of cash if you got married."

"Marriage has been taken off the table. We both agreed on that when I pushed the plate off the table—literally." I regretted putting my foot down on marriage; part of me wanted to get married like on the T.V shows, but the other part of her didn't think that Nic was that person. "But Zander and Lexi are going strong, too." I desperately tried to change the topic to Alexis, but it was not an easy task. Alexis' mom was not so easily distracted.

"And you must be thinking of approaching the top newspapers now. I could always get Alexis' father, Sam, to put in a good word for his daughter's best friend at the Gazette. I'm sure he wouldn't mind, would you Sam?"

"No, erm. Of course, Kathleen." Sam was clearly not paying attention and nodded his head, hoping it would put his wife at rest. The four got into the car after packing the boxes tightly into the trunk and middle of the back seats.

"Oh Kathleen, that is really not necessary. If anything, I'd like to say I got the job myself without the help of other people. I don't mean to be rude-" I replied awkwardly and taken aback by Alexis' parent's kindness. I mouthed "sorry" across the car to Alexis over the boxes. My friend dramatically rolled her eyes and smiled. The ride into New York was lovely; it was nice to visit again. Apart from Maryland, Los Angeles and New York were the only places I had really been to. Kathleen took advantage of the long car ride and grilled me about almost everything. The apartment, my parents, Maryland, the dorm, my assignments and my relationship with Nic. I felt sorry for Alexis, whenever I could, I took advantage of an opportunity to talk about or to Alexis.

At the Perrys', Alexis' parents packed mine and Alexis' belongings into the garage. I tried to offer my help but they insisted on doing it alone. Alexis and I rustled up a simple dish of pie and vegetables for us and her parents.

"This is lovely Pippa." Kathleen said, taking a mouthful of the pie.

"Oh, well, actually, dinner is thanks to Alexis, this is one of her signature dishes. She made it a lot back at Columbia, only because I would request it whenever she offered to make something." I gave up, Alexis needed some credit with this dinner, part of me couldn't stomach the thought of not having Alexis get the credit.

"Well this is delicious Alexis." Her mother smiled at her. When Kathleen's eyes met mine I blinked and looked across to Alexis. "So Alexis, how do you feel now that you have got your majors?" I smiled at Kathleen and nodded.

"What?" Alexis asked, almost dropping her cutlery. "Oh, it's great to have it all over with. And all that work I put into it is paying off."

"Well that's good. How about the nurse?" Kathleen tapped her chin. "Zander. Yes, how is he?"

"He's fine Mom. We're doing fine, thank you for asking. How is Jesse?" Jesse was Alexis' older brother.

"Yes, from what I hear, your brother is doing, just, great." Kathleen's eyes grew wide. "That reminds me." Kathleen dashed away from the table and returned with a small envelope. "He wanted me to show you this." Alexis took the envelope and opened it, pulling out a small black film like square. Kathleen squeezed Alexis' shoulder as Alexis saw it, pressing her cheek against her daughter's. "Yes Alexis, your brother and Lea are going to have a baby." I smiled as I watched Alexis and her mother interact with one another over the picture. It made me happy, and I was glad the attention was off of me for once.

"Wow. That's beautiful." Alexis stared at the sonogram of her niece or nephew.

"I know." Kathleen mumbled.

Sam and Kathleen cleared the dishes away, Alexis and I went upstairs into her room where she stuck the sonogram up in the corner of the mirror. We smiled and went to bed, ready to go and look at new apartments the next day.

The two girls journeyed to Manhattan where the first apartment was-well, less homely, to say the least; situated around the back of a hair and nail salon where the homeless gathered around the front door to the building. The next two were a little better; one was cramped and looked into the bathroom of the apartment across from their building. The other apartment was a little better, once the girls ignored the constant dripping noise.

"Are you sure there are no other houses at all?" I asked, a little upset at the dire conditions of the apartments we had seen.

"Well, I shouldn't tell you just yet but there's a house, apartment, just gone up for sale. I really shouldn't let you see it, but you girls seem nice. Come on; here's the address." The two girls followed the real estate agent around to another neighborhood, a slightly better region. "This one; it just opened up. So you're the first to view it." He opened the door, letting the pair in.

"Wow."

"Yes, we'll take it. We'll take it." Alexis grinned, I gawped at her at first, but when I took a proper look at the apartment, I agreed.

"Are you sure? Oh, what they- hey, let me get the paperwork sorted. Huzzah!" The real estate agent jumped up in the air and left the apartment.

"This. Is. The. Perfect. Apartment."

**Present day**

"Here's a little surprise for you. That was your father's girlfriend's apartment. His girlfriend at the time, Sydney." I tilted my head, knowing Sydney hadn't quite understood me.

"So there are really a lot of points where your paths crossed, aren't there?" Ashleigh grinned, her grin much like her father's. "So for all I know, I've crossed paths with my future husband." I nodded. _Yeah, she could have_.

**Thoughts from AspiringWriterGirl = And Zander, Alexis and Pippa are new graduates and I'm sure they can't wait to see just what's around the corner. **

**In the next chapter, Zander, Nic, Pippa and Alexis are starting to work or at least look for it!**


	3. Episode 03 - Pippa the?

Disclaimer: I don't own How I Met Your Mother but the characters and storylines are my own

A/N: What's happening? I'll tell you what, Pippa, Alexis and Zander graduated! ^_^ Oh, I am just way too enthusiastic! :P

A/N 2: An incredibly grateful thanks to anyone who has favourite, followed or reviewed this story, this is my favourite story! I'm trying to stick to an update once a week so here's chapter 3, keep the reviews coming

**Episode 03 – Pippa the-?**

"So what were you guys up to after you graduated from Columbia?" Ashleigh asked.

I assumed she was interested, seeing as we had been preparing to look at the different universities for Blake to attend soon.

"Well Zander had secured a place at the hospital, which was just on the other side of town to our new apartment, and I was busy looking for work. It was a little dis-heartening that I had been rejected twice before by leading newspapers…"

"What about Alexis, Mom? She can't have gone into art history and archaeology. What jobs can you have in those subjects?" Sydney wrinkled her nose.

"There's loads you can do with practically any major, Sydney." Blake informed his youngest sister before his head lolled around back to me.

"Okay you two, now for move in day!" I smiled cheerfully.

**Flashback – Move in day**

"Come on Pippa! Quit staring at the door and open it!" Alexis pleaded from the other side of the door.

"This is ridiculous Lexi." I sighed. She was insisting that I open the door to our apartment for the first time like it was some silly christening. "We really should empty the last few boxes."

"Boxes smoxes! Come on Pippa!" Alexis laughed joyfully. I guess it was just Alexis' way of putting off unpacking and the whole job hunt.

"Yeah Pippa, don't be such a buzzkill." Nic taunted from inside my apartment.

"Alright, alright." I murmured, slotting the key in the keyhole and turning it. Flinging the door open, I burst inside. "The fun has arrived!" I exclaimed.

"Well, **the fun** has got a few boxes of her own stuff to fit in a much smaller room." Nic smirked, holding out a beer to me. I shook my head, taking a box into my room. I opened the door to the wardrobe and was attacked by some previously undisturbed dust.

"Oh man!" I coughed and spluttered.

"What's wrong with you now?" Nic moaned, appearing in the doorway. "Oh wow." He held back the laughter once he noticed the dust particles floating about the room. "What is that?"

I looked at where he was pointing. There was an old Macy's shoebox. Nic pulled it off the shelf and kept it in his hands, throwing the lid onto my bed. "Woah. Erm, okay Pippa. I'm up for trying new things but-"

"Hang on a second. What is this?" I moved towards him and looked into the box. I bit my bottom lip as my eyes grew wide. "Wait, you thought this was my stuff when it was already in the wardrobe, didn't you? Smart cookie."

"I thought you might have." I held up a pair of fluffy handcuffs and dropped them back in the box, glaring at my boyfriend. "Okay, I take it back, oh, a photo. Wowza!" I snatched the photo and the box from Nic and left my bedroom.

"Lexi, do we have a rubbish pile?" I called through to the kitchen where Alexis was unpacking the box of kitchen plates and utensils. Zander came out with an empty cardboard box.

"What's that Pippa?" Zander plucked the photo from my hand. "Wow, they are massive!"

"Zander." I snapped, shoving the photo back in the shoebox. "It is not my photo. It must have been the previous owners. And I am getting rid of it before you make some snide comment." I put the box by the door and returned to my room.

"Nic? Where did you get that?" I gaped at a beautiful, wooden chest of drawers. "I love it." I added, running my hand along it.

"I'm glad you like it. I thought of you when I saw it." Nic smiled, pulling me close. "Now that we are alone."

"No Nic; I still have to unpack. You can help me fill this chest of drawers or, you can hook up the TV. Take your pick." Nic walked out my bedroom, and I began unpacking the neatly packed boxes. Embedded in the clothes were some photos in shiny, silver frames.

One of me and my parents, a graduation photo, and one of me and Nic. I spent a while rearranging them on top of the chest.

"Pippa, if you're finished, are you coming out for a drink?" Zander peered around the door and smiled. "You like the chest then?"

"Yes. Nic got it for me; it's just perfect. I love it." I smiled, "Let me grab my coat and I'll be right with you." Zander left the room and I followed, grabbing an old leather jacket from the coat stand. "Where are we even going, guys?"

"We are going to find somewhere we can hang out. This is New York, remember?" Zander grinned, putting his arm over Alexis' shoulder. "Seeing as I've got the night off, it only makes sense we find somewhere together."

"Shut up Zander." Alexis groaned as she locked the door. We walked downstairs and out the building. "What about that place right over there?" Alexis pointed across the street at what looked like a bar. It was a small bar with bright, colorful lights shining out the windows.

I noticed something about it that didn't imply we could hang about there without being distracted.

"Oh Alexis, I'm up for new things, but, isn't that a strip club?" Nic elbowed Alexis, who began to blush in embarrassment.

"What is wrong with that, Nic?" I asked.

"I'm sorry Pippa, but why would I want to stare at another woman when I am with the best one in the world right here?" He squeezed my shoulders. "Come on, let's get going."

We walked along the busy street and, when I heard the cheers and joyful screams, I knew we had found a bar to go to. The name was great: Fishbowl. It could have been better, but at least it had character.

"What about this place?" I said, already pushing the door open and stepping inside; the others shrugged and piled in after me. "I like it." I smiled. "Where do you guys want to sit?"

"You get the drinks and we'll decide. Okay?" Alexis replied before weaving her way over to a circular booth. I made my way over to the bar where I paused. _What did they even want to drink? Oh well - it's my choice now!_

"Four beers." I smiled weakly at the bartender.

"Why, hello." I turned to see a guy standing right there next to me. "I think you have been looking for me for a long time now. Stinson, Barney Stinson." He winked at me, and I tried my hardest to keep a straight face.

"That's real nice, Barney Stinson, but, I'm here with my boyfriend and we are very happy. But should I need you, I'll know where to find you." I took the beers off the bar and walked towards the booth where Alexis, Zander and Nic had sat down.

"Who was that guy Pippa?" Nic asked protectively.

"Oh, some guy called Barney Stinson or something like that. It was nothing really. So, what did I miss?"

"Well, I was just saying how I've had no luck with the job hunt." Alexis sighed, taking a swig of beer. "But Zander's got good news; right sweetie?"

"Yeah, I've settled in just fine, but they've put me on reception doing filing. I know I'm only training to be a nurse, but I was expecting to do a little more – but enough about us. What about you Pippa? How's the job hunt going for you?"

"Well, eh." I shrugged. "I've tried to hand in my resume to the newspaper firms, but I'm a little apprehensive." I noticed Alexis' extremely bright and cheerful expression. "What's going on? I know that look."

"Nothing." Alexis stretched her arms out in front of her, resting them on the table. At first, I thought she was wearing an engagement ring, but she wasn't.

"Zander, would you mind coming with me to get the next round of drinks?" Nic asked. Zander nodded as he stood up and slipped out the booth.

"Sure thing buddy."

"Okay Pippa. So you know how you put your portfolio together throughout university?" Alexis paused, unable to stop grinning. "I sent it in to the New York Times."

"What? You did what? Oh, Alexis, why on earth would you do that?" I didn't know whether to be happy or worried, but what she had done was amazing. "Thank you for doing that, Lexi. I don't think I would have ever handed my resume in to the New York Times. They are far better than the places I was rejected by. But let's not get ahead of ourselves; I haven't got an interview there yet, let alone a job."

I looked over at Nic, who was still in deep conversation with Zander. I tried to read Zander's expression, but something Nic said made him glance straight at me. It was the look itself that got to me. It was a mix of different emotions. Concern, sadness, confusion, worry.

"Pippa, Pippa. You're staring again." Alexis shook my arm gently.

"What? Oh nothing. I was just looking for Nic and Zander."

"Yes, they are our boyfriends. _How cool." _We both burst into laughter as our boyfriends returned.

"What's so funny you two?" Nic asked, sitting down beside me, propping his arm up on the seat.

"Nothing. We were just thinking about how crazy things are now. I mean, we've all got our degrees, an apartment, and a place to hang out. Things are good." I smiled, kissing Nic's cheek. Again, I noticed a tense look from Zander and couldn't shake the feeling that he was hiding something, but I didn't want to spoil the night by bringing attention to it.

Once we finished our beers, we made our way back to our apartments. Alexis and I climbed the many flights of stairs before finally getting back into our apartment. I tossed my coat on the rack and headed for my room.

"Wait, Pippa. We agreed that we would sort out this last box. We need to decide whether we will get rid of it, give to a charity shop, or package off to the 'rents."

"Okay, let me just check my emails. You know, I'm really thankful that Nic and Zander were able to heave this hunk of junk up those stairs." I logged onto my computer, plugging into the internet connections. "There's an email from - from the New York Times. Alexis, they want to see me tomorrow."

"Oh my gosh, Pippa. I don't know what to say." She paused momentarily and then beamed at me. "I know; you want to thank me for sending your portfolio in behind your back, but you want me to forget that I ever did that in order for you to have secured the job on your own, as I recall you mentioning at graduation." I had to hand it to her; she was dead on the money.

"I couldn't have said it better myself." I squealed in delight; the New York Times wanted to see me, Pippa Forest, tomorrow! "Thank you so much, Alexis. Without you, this wouldn't have been possible."

"Coming from the girl who said on graduation that she basically didn't want any help in finding a job, you've certainly changed her tune." I raised my eyebrows and she raised hers at me.

"Thank you Alexis!" I threw my arms around her, squeezing her tightly as she froze. "Okay, let's get to this box that needs sorting." Alexis picked up a box from the table by the door and placed it on the couch.

"Right." I said, opening up the box. "Wow." We looked at the content of the box.

Alexis picked up an old cuckoo clock. "I don't know about you, but this is not going up in the apartment."

"Agreed," I said cheerfully. The next item was a large, orange cuddle-sweater. Effectively, two jumpers that had been sown together. "Keep." I said, snatching it up, holding it close.

"I might have to start calling you hoarder. Why do you want it?"

"Because the hoarder and her boyfriend like to cuddle up in it all the time."

"You weirdos." Alexis laughed as she picked out the next item, a photo frame. She took the photo out of it, scrunched it up and threw it in the bin before putting the frame in the box by the door.

"No, no, what was that?" I went over to the bin. "Oh." I said looking down at the scrunched photo of her, her art history and archaeology professor, and Billy. "Never mind." Alexis had already decided the fate of the next few items, and had begun putting them on the shelf above the computer or the charity box, until she pulled out the last two items.

"I didn't know I still had this." She held up a telescope and its stand in her arms. "Um, I should really get rid of this."

"No." I protested. "You put that in your room." Alexis shook her head, propping it by the door.

"We just don't have the room for it." Alexis sighed, shivering a bit. "Night Pippa."

"Night Alexis," I said, but the door to her room was already closed.

I crept over to the door and picked up the telescope, taking it back to my room. I put it at the back of the shelf in the wardrobe where the sex box was.

The next morning, I left the apartment early, ready and trying to prepare myself for, the interview with the New York Times. When I got there, I grabbed a chocolate muffin from the vendor outside. By the time I had finished, the time had come to be interviewed. I was directed to the sixth floor, where I stepped sheepishly out of the elevator.

"You must be Pippa Forest. Come with me. We were just waiting on you." A woman wearing a smart suit came towards me. The suit was identical to mine with a few shades of color between them. "Fresh out of Columbia? You must be special to get an interview. Some people here don't even read the applicant's work."

"Well, this wasn't my idea. My roommate and best friend handed my portfolio in." The woman opened a glass door, and I was gently nudged into the room. At the other end of the room, on the other side of the table I assumed I was going to sit at, were three editors of various sections. To say it was intimidating would be an understatement. I shook hands confidently with each editor.

"Take a seat, Miss Forest," the one female editor said. She passed some sheets to the men who sat on either side of her. "It's an impressive portfolio, Miss Forest." Her eyes were fixed on me, as if she wanted me to say something stupid.

"Thank you. I have been compiling it before I started at Columbia."

"Right, so what puts you above the other candidates, Miss Forest?"

"Pippa, well, I am a dedicated individual who goes the extra mile-"

"But you didn't hand this in yourself?" The woman raised her eyebrows and smirked.

"Indeed. I did not. I didn't think I would be good enough for the New York Times. It's such a big newspaper that the thought never crossed my mind. I only found out that my portfolio was handed in yesterday, but I made impulsive decisions and, most times, they are the right ones. I was recently rejected by a newspaper in Chicago, but your firm is the first firm to have seen this portfolio. I am a creative, determined, and enthusiastic person who can be independent, which makes me a great journalist."

"Well you are quite the wordsmith Miss For- Pippa. I am thoroughly impressed." The editor on the right smiled at me, even though a nasty look was shot his way from the woman.

"Thank you."

"Where do you see yourself in five years, Miss Forest?" The woman glared at me behind her square glasses. "Successful? An editor at the top of her game? We've heard it all before you know."

"But we could still hear her out, couldn't we?" The other man, the editor sitting on the left extended a flat hand to me. "Miss Forest?"

"Well, yes, in five years, I hope to see myself as a journalist. I hope to be doing my best at what I love. Most of all, I want to be happy."

"Okay, any other questions, Loretta?"

"No." The woman looked down, scribbling down a few notes.

"I think you'll fit in nicely here." The men nodded in agreement. "Don't you think so, Loretta?"

"I suppose." Loretta dropped her glasses onto the table. "Congratulation Miss Forest. The job is yours."

**Present day**

"That Loretta was a total bit-"

"Ashleigh! Admittedly, yes, she was, but that is beside the point. I was moving on in my life."

**Thoughts from AspiringWriterGirl = Another chapter done, this one was a bit longer! So what do you think Nic confided in Zander about?**

**In the next chapter, Zander complains about being put on reception and gets to look after his first patient **


	4. Episode 04 - Zander's first patient

Disclaimer: I don't own How I Met Your Mother but the characters and storylines are my own

A/N: So Pippa is now working for the New York Times, I only hope she settles in okay!

A/N 2: Thank you to anyone who has favourited or followed the story. And also to MsGodric, ImperiumWife and MoonLantern for reviewing chapter 3 (and to anyone else who has reviewed past chapters )

**Episode 04 - Zander's first patient**

"So Zander's placement at the hospital wasn't going so well then?" Sydney said, looking down at her feet.

"Yeah, but the next part is important. Zander was going to look after his first patient," I replied cheerfully.

"Was his first patient Dad?" Ashleigh beamed at me.

"Well, let me get on with the story, and then you'll find out."

**Flashback**

It was my first day as a journalist. I couldn't wait to get started. The day started like any other. I had my breakfast. I took a shower, it was a little colder than I would have liked, but Alexis and I were looking to get it sorted out. It had been cold showers since we moved in.

I bumped into Zander, who was biting off a corner of his toast. My eyes grew wide as I witnessed the crumbs of toast sprinkling onto the floor.

"You better clear that up by the time I come home, Zander," I said, putting a plate in his spare hand.

"I'll try not to make a mess then," Zander replied through a mouthful of toast.

Gross.

"And talk to your superior. Get them to give you a patient or something. Don't worry Zander. You'll be Doctor Watson one day." I laughed, shutting the door behind me.

Down the stairs I went, tying a knot in my coat, just around my waist. As I left the apartment building, I was hit by the smell of freshly baked bagels and, even though I could have stopped to buy the whole lot from the shop, I had to get to work.

"Pippa!" I heard someone call out. I turned to see Alexis in her jogging gear heading towards me. "You should have waited for me. I was going to go with you on your first day."

"Did my mom put you up to this?" I asked her, quizzically raising my eyebrows.

"No. She didn't. I thought I would. Besides, I've got a job myself. I start this afternoon."

I squeezed Alexis tightly. "Oh, I'm so pleased for you. You should have said something about it."

"I didn't want to steal your thunder, Pippa. I know how much you hate it." Alexis laughed, about to head up the stairs. "You sure you're going to get to work okay?"

"Sure I will. I don't need you to wave me off at the gates like moms do at elementary school. You're not at all like my mom anyway." I turned on the balls of my feet and strode confidently towards the NYT building. Before I went inside, I sent a catty text to Zander about complaining to his superiors. It was the only way he would do it. If you bug Zander enough times, he would eventually give in.

In the elevator, reality was starting to set in that I was going to be a journalist. What was my first piece going to be about? The excitement was building up inside. This was one step closer to becoming an editor, most likely just like everyone other journalist in this firm.

I stepped out onto the fourth floor, where I reported to the front desk.

"Hi, I'm Pippa Forest. This is my first day. I had a little issue with this temporary pass downstairs. Could you get me a new one?" I asked the girl on reception, who had a mess of blonde hair which looked like it hadn't seen a brush or comb for weeks. She also had a thick selection of jewelry which certainly caught my attention. I definitely felt plain beside her.

"Oh sure thing, sweetie. Come on round here." She stood up, and I gawped at her toned and slender frame. The girl led me into a small, thin cupboard room with some peculiar machine to one side.

"Stand straight, up against this wall," she said, picking up a camera from the desk, where a more recent version of my own computer sat.

I stood up straight by the wall with a blank expression. My nose was beginning to itch as the girl held the camera to her eye.

"Ready?"

I nodded, hoping it wouldn't take long. I won't even go into how it happened but I ended up with a charming I.D badge where, in my photo, I had one eyebrow raised considerably, my eyes almost closed from squinting and my lower jaw slightly to one side.

Pre-sneeze photo.

"You better go see Derek; he has been waiting for you, and he'll tell you what he wants you to do." The girl smiled cheerfully, pointing at a door to the far end of the corridor.

"Um, thanks. I didn't ask, what is your name?"

"It's Jess. Bye Pippa."

I could hear him talking on the other side of the door. Without a moment's thought, I burst into the office. He had his office phone tucked in the crook of his neck and held to his ear by his shoulder.

"Darling. Viv, you have got nothing to worry about you silly mare." I went to leave, but he waved me over, pointing to the chair.

"Trust me Viv, I wouldn't do that to you anyway. I mean, what would I gain from cheating on my wife of nine years?"

I watched him roll his eyes as he listened to 'Viv.' Part of me was not impressed, but I couldn't show it. Derek was my boss, despite the fact that I believed he was lying.

How? Well, one, his hair. The first time I met him was in the interview, he had hair that was divided in an off center parting and sleekly flattened. Now, it was scruffy with strands of hair sticking out at awkward angles.

Two, the smear of red that poked above his collar and the inside of his collar that did not resembled a rash at all.

And three, the lingering smell of a woman's perfume in the room. A smell not to my taste at all.

"I've got a board meeting tonight anyway Viv. Don't wait up for me, get an early night."

He paused, listening to Viv on last time before putting the phone down in its original place.

"Sorry about that. It's Pippa, isn't it? Yes, I remember you now. Quite the character. Welcome to the New York Times. Here, I'd like for you to shadow Bianca. She'll be able to- To show you the journalistic ropes."

"Oh, right," I mumbled.

I glanced at the post it note that was stuck on the evening hours of today in his diary which lay open in the centre of his desk.

B.M. Most likely in reference to the board meeting he was discussing with 'Viv'.

Upon seeing me glance at it, Derek abruptly closed the diary.

"Right this way, Miss Forest." Derek indicated the door and I walked out his office. He even locked it behind us. Jess waved to me as we passed by, and tottered towards Derek for him to sign some relevant paperwork, which he scribbled on.

"Bianca, this is Pippa Forest," he indicated me with a swift hand gesture.

This 'Bianca' woman looked up from her desk. She wore a white shirt with pink stripes on and a beige pencil skirt.

"Hi Pippa Forest, I'm Bianca, Bianca Manderson. Looks like you're the new lackey."

Derek was gone before I could protest or say anything.

"Why don't you go get the coffee orders whilst I get finished up here?" I noticed Bianca smirk a little. I held back the string of curse words and went around, asking for what everyone wanted.

Whilst I was waiting for the coffee machine, my cell phone vibrated. It was a text from Zander. His superiors were going to give him a chance tomorrow. I told him it would work.

It was a long and hard day that mainly consisted of me doing the daily chore; the mediocre ones that anyone could do.

When I got home, Zander, Alexis and Nic were waiting for me. I hung my coat up on the coat stand and the others watched me. It was Nic who was the first one to say something.

"So how was your first day at work Pippa?"

"It was shocking to say the least," I mumbled. "Mm. Pizza, don't mind if I do." Picking up a slice of pizza, I took a bite. "What?"

"What was so shocking?" Nic's hand held my shoulder.

"They got me to do mediocre jobs. Making coffee, doing everyone's photocopying and posting a few letters."

"Well at least you didn't get kicked in the face by some five year old in sneakers!" Alexis squeaked, rubbing the red mark under her chin. "The kid packed quite a kick."

"Clearly!" I exclaimed. "Do you want some ice for that?"

"No, I've got Nurse Watson here to fix this old girl up. Besides, he might actually get the chance to be a nurse on someone who actually needs help." Alexis leaned on her boyfriend's shoulder as he put his arm around her. "You don't seem too happy about it, Pippa?"

"No, I am. Zander let me know earlier because I ended up pushing him into it."

Alexis shot Zander a look. "Oh really?"

"I mean, it was the fact that both of you encouraged me to do something about it. I only hope that it all goes well for me."

As if by coincidence, we all heard Zander's work pager go off. This could be the moment that we were waiting for Zander to have.

**Present day**

"Okay, so although I wasn't at the hospital, I need to tell you what happened there. Right, then I will carry on. Let's meet Zander's first patient." I waited for the kids to nod.

**Flashback**

"What is it Zander?" Alexis asked. Zander picked up his pager and his mouth dropped open. "Zander?"

"It's the hospital, they need me." Zander looked at Alexis and grinned.

"Go Zander! What are you waiting for? A hand delivered telegram?" Nic urged. Zander grabbed his coat and slammed the door shut.

Zander sprinted towards the subway, and as he got onto the platform, he saw the last carriage disappear into the tunnel.

Without hesitating, Zander ran towards the streets, hailing a cab.

"Where to?" the cab driver asked.

"The hospital, hurry!" Zander exclaimed.

The cab sped through the streets and avenues. When it arrived outside the hospital, Zander practically threw the right amount of bills at the driver, maybe a little too much. The nurse in training ran into the hospital like his life depended on it.

Diving into the locker room, Zander grabbed the freshest scrubs and put them on.

"You're in a hurry Zander," a fellow intern laughed.

"I got paged to come in and here I am," Zander replied, speeding out the locker room where he walked into one of his superior. Doctor Bellamy.

"Nurse Watson, come on; you're going to see your first patient. Don't screw this up," Doctor Bellamy led Zander away into a ward that Zander had only dreamed of walking down. "In here. Jean will drop in to check up on you." Doctor Bellamy briskly walked away.

Zander looked into the room through the window to see a man sitting on the bed. He was wearing black suit trousers and a brown shirt that had the sleeves rolled to his elbows and a few buttons undone.

"Hi, my name is Zander Watson. You want to tell me what the problem is?" Zander picked up the flip chart and investigated the data when he realized that Jean had scribbled down the problem. He then put his phone and pager down on the table over the foot of the bed.

"I think I broke my wrist," the man replied.

"Okay, you want to tell me your name?" Zander asked.

"Well it's Scotty. Scotty Rogers."

"Okay, and your age?"

"Is this for your or does the hospital need that?"

Zander pointed at the chart and his patient laughed.

"Okay, I'm twenty three." Scotty pulled a slanted smile and Zander made a note on the chart.

"And can I ask how you came to break your wrist?"

"By being my usual adventurous self, if you know what I mean," Scotty's eyebrows raised.

"Well I'll get you in for an x-ray and see how bad it is."

After the x-ray, Zander put Scotty's arm in a sling.

"There, take it easy from now on, okay?" Zander added before heading for the door. He turned back. "Nothing too adventurous, okay?"

"I can't guarantee anything…" Scotty leered at Zander slightly.

In slight retaliation, Zander flicked the man's shoulder with his pen.

"Another nurse will be in there to check on you." Zander smiled, content with how he had done. He passed Jean Sanders, a senior nurse, on his way out of the room. "All done in there Jean, I'd appreciate if you had a look."

"Sure thing Zander." Jean went into Scotty's room and returned moments later. "That's a good job you've done in there Zander." Jean put her hand in her pocket. "These must be yours. Don't leave them lying around next time, okay?"

Jean gave Zander a pager and cell phone, which he tucked away in his own pockets.

The night continued and Zander shadowed nurse Jean. When it came to the end of Zander's shift, Jean squeezed his arm.

"You did well, Zander. Really, I'm impressed. I didn't think you had it in you but you've proved me wrong."

"Thank you. That means a lot to me. Thank you so much."

Zander slowly and carefully made his way home on the subway.

**Present day**

"Zander fixing one wrist must have been the start of his career, right?" Ashleigh smiled. "It just goes it show that by pestering someone and being persistent, it can really pay off."

**Thoughts from AspiringWriterGirl = So I had to do my research there, I don't have any links or ties to a medical profession at all, but I'm glad I've done it now! **

**In the next chapter, we meet Auntie Kate! **


	5. Episode 05 - We meet Auntie Kate

Disclaimer: I don't own How I Met Your Mother but the characters and storylines are my own

A/N: I wonder whether Scotty's going to stick around? Well, forget about him for the moment, we're going to meet Auntie Kate!

**Episode 05 – Auntie Kate**

"So what happened next, Mom?" Sydney asked, eager for me to continue.

"Well, we skip forwards a couple of days. When I found my comfort in two guys named Ben and Jerry."

"What for?"

"Hold the story, I want ice cream now!" Ashleigh leapt over the sofa, heading for the kitchen.

I let out a gentle laugh, "Ashleigh, you'll give away my story!"

**Flashback**

"You still up for coffee this afternoon, Pippa?" Zander asked.

"What is up with you two? You're acting weird again." I kept my gaze on Zander and out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Alexis slipping out of her room, as if she didn't want me to see inside.

"We'll see you at the coffee house, right Pippa?" Alexis didn't move until I acknowledged her.

"Sure, I'll see you there," I replied, looking at the articles in my magazine.

When Alexis and her boyfriend left the apartment, I waited a moment before tossing the magazine onto the table in front of the couch.

_Now let's see what you're hiding Lexis._ I thought opening her door, but it stopped, opening only a fraction, as if something was blocking it. The door was open enough for me to slip into her room and see what she was so keen on hiding from me. Apart from the bare essentials, like a bed and a wardrobe, the room was practically empty. All Alexis' little ornaments and keepsakes that would sit on the chest of drawers were also gone.

"Why didn't you just tell me what was going on, Lexis?" I murmured to myself. I felt a tiny bit hurt that Alexis couldn't tell me that she was moving out.

No; maybe she's just having a large clear out. When I checked the wardrobe, there was minimal amount of clothing.

A ring of the phone caught me off guard. I rushed towards it in a flash.

"Hello, Forest and Perry apartment," I said, holding the phone to my ear.

"Why hello Miss Forest." It was Nic.

"Hey Nic, what's up?"

"I thought I'd call to check you were still on for dinner tonight?"

"Yeah. 'Course I am. I told you I would. We've had it organized for days."

"Still, I wanted to check that nothing came up at work."

"I don't work on Saturdays Nic. It's not normal for you to be working on a Saturday either. What are you even doing?" I went into my room and pulled the window open. I peered out onto the busy streets of New York. It was weird to think that Alexis and I had been living there for two months now. It felt like a heck of a milestone at the time.

"Yeah, that's all I'm doing. It'll give me time off work during the week anyway." I realized that I had completely zoned out and missed what Nic was saying.

"Okay sweetie, but I'm going to go meet Zander and Alexis now, and I look a total mess."

When I looked at my cell phone, there was a text from Zander saying to get on down to the coffee house now.

"Well I'll see you tonight, Pippa."

"Okay Nic, love you. Bye." I tossed my cell phone on my bed and fell down beside it. With what little time I had, I rustled up an ad for a new roommate with the usual traits. I was really hoping to slip it into the paper at work later tonight. Another glance at the clock and I was out the door, heading towards the coffee house.

I sat down at the table we used to sit at with my usual Americano. It was nice to have my hands on something warm, bearing in mind how cold it was outside.

My cell phone began to ring and I fumbled with it, struggling to answer it.

"Hello?" I checked the screen; it was Zander. "Zander, are you there?"

The phone went dead. I looked about the coffee house carefully. There were a few people there but, no sign of Zander or Alexis.

"Hi, I'm Scotty," a guy said sitting on the other side of the sofa and taking a sip from my drink.

"Um, okay Scotty," I replied, taking my Americano back. "I don't mean to be rude, but I'm waiting on someone."

He looked at me with a peculiar expression before pointing at himself. "Me." He grinned.

"Not. Quite," I added cautiously.

"But I got your texts," Scotty replied.

"Scotty, I know this is probably your way of getting the girl but, I've got a boyfriend. So, why don't you go run along and find a new playdate?"

Scotty didn't move. When I looked down, I realised his hand was on my knee. My hand immediately picked up his and dropped it back down onto his own lap.

"I mean, if I can tell you something, I think that barista over there, the pretty, short and bubbly girl, is checking you out."

He immediately turned to look at the barista who hadn't even given him a single glance, before turning back to me. "You think so? You really do?"

"Yeah, I mean…" I paused. "Look at you. I mean, with that many buttons undone, you shouldn't really bother doing them up at all. And the plain silver ring on your thumb, wow?" I added hesitantly.

"You are like a total wingman Pippa. Thanks! Maybe I'll see you around at The Fishbowl," he exclaimed cheerfully as he stood up and went over to the barista.

I went back to my Americano; it's been my favorite for so long now. I began to admire the canvas paintings on the walls, the colors jumping out at me. A section of the wall had been designated to past employees. I read each of the names until I was greeted by arms hugging my around the neck.

"Pippa!"

"Lexis! Where have you been?"

"Oh, sorry, we were running a little late." She beckoned Zander over and he carried over a tray with a large mug and a plate with my favorite cheesecake on it.

"For you," he murmured quietly, placing it down on the table. "I've been meaning to say something to you Lexis. I've been getting some weird texts from some girl called Anna. And I have never met anyone called Anna. Well, if I have, I haven't ever had her number."

"That doesn't really matter Zander…" Alexis shook her head thinking that this was Zander trying to make her jealous, she slowly turned to face me. "You alright?"

"Yeah, well, no. I mean, some guy just sat down beside me." I turned to point Scotty out, but he wasn't there. "Said his name was Scotty Rogers or something like that."

"Wow, that's the guy whose wrist I fixed up, my first patient." Zander smiled.

Alexis and Zander divulged in some unfunny story about their trip to Central Park. I listened politely, laughing for effect. It was only when Alexis nodded at Zander and their hands interlocked that I knew it was coming. Alexis was going to tell me the real reason as to why her room was so empty.

"Pippa, we've been meaning to say something for a while now," she paused for, longer than I would have liked. "Zander and I are moving forward with our relationship. Pippa, I'm going to be moving in with Zander."

At that moment, Zander pushed the cheesecake towards me as if it was a bribe, a calming offer.

"You guys… I know. But what I don't get is why you felt like you had to hide it from me for so long," I replied. Alexis smiled as if she knew she had done something wrong. "Don't look at me like that Alexis. I saw the boxes. Come on, I'll be fine."

"I told you that you should have left **after** Pippa," sighed Zander, grinning to himself. "I was right, you were wrong."

"Guys, guys, behave, will you? Listen, I'm glad that you told me, you didn't have to hide it. I got to go pop into work. See you tonight, right Lexis? Now it'll be our last night together in our apartment."

Alexis nodded as I grabbed my coat.

"See you later Alexis. Bye Zander." I blinked rapidly, hoping that the tear building up in the corner of my eye would go away as I left the coffee house. I paced quickly towards to NYT building, slipping in to the lift towards the normal floor. I went to Bianca's desk and flicked through her diary, wishing to find something that might tell me where to put my ad; deadlines for printing and the printers' address. This diary was empty was empty apart from numerous "'D.M's" which I assumed to a department meeting.

"What're you doing here?" I froze, slamming the diary shut. "Is that you, Pippa?"

"Jess…" I sighed, seeing her standing behind me in the reflection of the computer screen. "Thank god that it's only you, you gave me a terrible fright there."

"I guess so, but what are you doing here?" Jess folded her arms, eager to hear my answer.

"If I tell you, promise you won't say anything?" I waited for her to nod before pulling my ad for a roommate out of my pocket. I explained to her that I wanted to put it in the newspaper.

"Well, you've missed tomorrow's edition, but I can put it in Monday's edition, is that any good?" Jess took the ad from me.

"Thank you Jess. Is it okay to leave that with you? It's just that I've got to meet my boyfriend Nic for dinner tonight."

We ended up walking towards the elevator together, but when it arrived, Jess pulled me away, down behind her desk, pressing a finger to her lips. I listened, hearing Derek's voice, but it sound like he was on the phone again.

"Babe, babe. I'll see you tonight. I just got to pick up something from the office."

I heard a key turn in the lock and the door open. I assumed that he had gone into his office. Jess nudged me and we crawled around towards the elevator.

In the elevator, I straightened out my coat.

"That was a close one. Let's not let that happen again; okay Pippa?" Jess said, frowning at me. When we got on the streets, she waved energetically at me. "Have fun tonight!"

An hour and a bit later, I was waiting outside my favorite Chinese restaurant. I shivered a little from the cold, shrinking into my coat for warmth.

"Pippa!" I heard Nic call out. He was running along the sidewalk towards me. "Wow," he murmured.

"What is it? I asked, tucking a loose bit of hair behind my ear as if it made a huge difference. "Shall we go inside?"

Nic nodded and he ordered my usual.

"Nic…" I looked across the table, lovingly at him. It was like he knew me as well as the back of his hand.

"I couldn't let you have anything else now, could I? It's like tradition."

The more we talked, the more apparent it was that something was bothering Nic. Something was definitely on his mind.

"Pippa. I need to tell you something, something really important."

I immediately burst out quietly, assuming the worst. "Nic? Are you breaking up with me?"

"Let me finish, Pippa," he replied aggressively. "I've been offered a job in Florida with Fletchers and sons accounting."

My hands cupped over my mouth; this was an amazing firm to work for. I saw the fortune cookies which were placed on the table.

"Nic, what are you really trying to say?" I asked, breaking into the fortune cookie. There was something that he wasn't saying. My chin began to quiver when I read what was on it. "Nic, you have to go."

"What? Pippa, I've not accepted it yet."

I looked up, dabbing the tears away, sniffing a little. "Nic, this is an amazing offer for you. You always joked about working for them. This is your chance to do something. This is your chance to not joke anymore. Don't let it go to waste. If you aren't thinking of taking the job because of me, then that is not good enough. Nic, you have to take the job."

It looked like Nic couldn't comply with what I was saying.

"I can't believe that you are saying this Pippa," he reached across the table for my hand but I pulled it away. "You've made it clear to me what you want to happen. Pippa, I don't know what I want. I know you want me to go. I only wish you wouldn't because, I think we are meant to be together. I've considered going."

"Nic, please stop. I don't think I can do a long distance relationship. If it were Philadelphia, then I could see it working out. You have to go to Florida; you will be amazing there, you can reach your full potential there. I know you can."

"I guess this is it then." Nic's gaze locked on me.

"I think so," I replied, realising that he wasn't going to break up with me. I slowly got up and walked out the restaurant without looking back.

When I opened the door to my apartment, I had a tub of Ben and Jerry's ice cream in my hand. Without acknowledging Alexis, I went straight to the kitchen, pulling a spoon from the drawer and putting it on the table.

"Pippa?" Alexis called out from her bedroom.

I went into my own room and changed into my sweatpants and baggy sweater before heading back towards the ice cream. As I took my first spoonful, Alexis rushed to the table, sitting to my right.

"Tell me what happened. I've only ever seen you like this once before and that was after Paul. Paul the fool, remember him?"

"I broke up with Nic," I blurted out.

"What? Oh Pippa, why?" she put her arm around my shoulder and squeezed me gently, resting her head on me.

"He's going to take a job in Florida."

"Why?"

"The fortune cookie told me Lexis." I dropped the spoon in the half eaten ice cream. "Take that away before I finish it." I held it out to her.

"You really are silly sometimes. What did the fortune cookie actually say? That Nic Caggins wasn't the man for you?" Alexis quickly returned moments later.

"It said that new love was on the horizon, or at least something like that."

"Oh, Pippa. I don't want to leave you this this. I can't move out now."

"Trust me, you have to; you and Zander are moving on in your relationship. Another page for your books."

Alexis put her arms around me again. "I love the things you come out with, I'm going to miss living with you."

"Now you get to share with the crumb monster, Lexis," I laughed. "At least I'll have fun looking for a new roommate. You don't mind, do you?"

"No, of course not. I mean, no one is using my room right now."

"Thanks Alexis." I smiled.

Alexis' door was open and, when I looked in, I felt sad. It looked so lonely and unloved. Hopefully, it would be occupied by the end of the week.

The next morning, I walked with Alexis over to Zander's apartment, carrying a box each. I held on tightly to Alexis when it came to saying goodbye.

"It'll be okay, you two," Zander said, standing at the top of the stairs, leaning on the wall beside the doorway. "You'll probably see one another tomorrow anyway. Maybe even tonight!" Zander laughed.

"Zander! Pippa and I have shared the last year of high school, a dorm and that apartment. This is the end of an era!" Alexis replied.

"But the beginning of another. I'll see you guys later!" As I walked away from the building, I picked up a newspaper from the stand and smiled. Jess must have managed to put my ad in there.

"Result!" I mumbled to myself.

Over the next couple of days, I met a peculiar range of characters. A man with a dark ponytail and a snake wrapping around his arm. An elderly lady who pored through photo album of cats. An extremely flamboyant male tap dancer. A teenage boy who wanted somewhere to hold 'raves'.

It was only when I was clearing away the bowl of cheese puffs and onion rings that there was one more person here to view the apartment.

I opened the door and staring right back at me, was this gorgeous looking girl. She had blonde loose curls that hung down past her shoulders and a gleaming white smile.

"Hi, I'm Katelyn, Katelyn Ellison. I saw your advert. Are you still looking for a roommate?" she asked cheerfully.

"What is wrong with you?" I glanced up and down at her as if there would be something that would put her in the same league as the other applicants.

"Excuse me?"

I shook my head. "Sorry, come on in. Take a seat. It's only because the people that I have met with so far have all had major flaws with them."

"Well, I'd like to think that there wasn't anything wrong with me. And I can pay up front with the rent. I'm doing a bit of acting work right now. I am sociable and prefer to go out rather than stay in. No boyfriend so no trouble there. All I will say is, no matter what film I watch, I will cry. The last one I can remember crying about was, that Jurassic Park film. You know, with the dinosaurs."

How the hell can you cry about that film? Ignoring that fact, I smiled.

My mouth even dropped open; she was perfect.

"Come with me; for a drink, I mean." I grinned.

"Um, okay," she slapped her knees before she stood up. "Why not? Where are we going?"

"To a place where me and my two friends hang out. It's called the Fishbowl."

"The Fishbowl? I love that place; it's perfect."

As we walked to the Fishbowl, I learned more about Katelyn. It just got better and better. She got along really well with Alexis and Zander when she met them. It was a relief when Katelyn agreed to move in.

**Present day**

"That wasn't long; until you met Auntie Kate I mean." Sydney smiled widely. "You made it seem like you didn't meet her for years."

"Well, I guess so."

"Did you and Nic really break up like that, Mom? If you can really say that he was the one to break up with you." Ashleigh asked.

"Don't look so upset, sweetheart, it gets better. I found your dad after all."

**Thoughts from AspiringWriterGirl = Yay! Hey to Auntie Kate, and don't worry about Pippa and Nic breaking up, there really is another guy on the horizon, I promise you!**

**In the next chapter, we find an interesting blog of Kate's **


	6. Episode 06 - Kaitlyn's blog

Disclaimer: I don't own How I Met Your Mother but the characters and storylines are my own

A/N: One roommate moves out, another moves in. Enjoy!

Ms Godric – Aww, thanks

ImperiumWife – I know right!

**Episode 06 – Kaitlyn's blog**

"Kate must have been a great roommate, right Mom?" Ashleigh asked after finishing her bowl of ice cream.

"This is all well and good Mom, but why are you telling us this?" Blake interrupted before I could answer.

"Well, I'm telling you because Sydney asked me to. So really, you should be asking her," I replied, looking across at Sydney, who shied away between her siblings.

"Well Ted told Luke and Penny," Sydney piped up hastily due to being put on the spot. "So I thought that Mom could tell us, tell us about how she met Dad."

I nodded, remembering how Ted told me about the first time he laid eyes on Tracy. I only understood that when I saw their father. "But we might never get a chance to talk together, the four of us. Well, Ashleigh's going to be off to university, Blake's got his scholarship. Then, it'll just be-" I shook my head gently. "Sorry, I'm going off on a little tangent here. Anyway, after I met Kate, I realized that she was one of the messiest people I had ever met."

**Flashback**

I came out of my bedroom to be greeted by a pile of empty, flattened cardboard boxes. "Kate, are you doing to take these boxes out?" I asked, pushing them aside, knowing that I had asked many times before. They had now sat there for a week or two.

"Later Pippa. I'll do it later." I heard Kate call out from the bathroom. The door opened and out she stepped, wearing a towel around her body and another around her hair. "I'm still getting used to the cold morning showers," she added, ripping the towel off her hair and rubbing it vigorously. Kate then dropped it onto the floor.

My mouth dropped as I stared at the thick woolen towel on the floor. Soaking wet. I picked it up and hung it in the bathroom.

"Pippa? Have you seen my other towel?" Kate asked.

"I hung it up in the bathroom. You left it on the floor," I sighed, walking into a devastated kitchen. There were dishes in the sink and crusty baking trays with burnt pizza crusts plastered on them.

"Oh thanks Pip!"

"Woah, hang on a second Kate," I started to reply. "Remember what I've told you about nicknames. It's Pippa, not Pip or Pippy. I don't like nicknames."

"Oh-kay," Kate moaned. "You know, you don't have to tidy up for me, Pippa. I can tidy up my own stuff."

Without meaning to argue with her, I let out a deep breath. "Come on, we're going to meet Lexis and Zander now, they're probably waiting outside for us."

I came out of the kitchen, completely dismissing the dirty dishes to see Kate wearing a small red number.

"Wow." I stared at her and felt incredibly plain in jeans, top and tan leather jacket. But boy, did she look amazing. I didn't get how she was single. "Okay, let's go."

"Sure thing." Kate grinned as I picked up my keys. "Is this too much?"

"No!" I squeaked, locking the door. When we were halfway down the stairs, I had a change of heart. "Maybe a little."

"Pippa! Don't say things like that. I should be able to dress up for drinks, right?"

"Of course, I just wish you'd left me know. I could have dressed up too." I opened the front door of the apartment building. "Lexis!" I squealed, throwing my arms around her as if I hadn't seen her in years.

"Pippa," gasped Alexis as I squeezed the breath out of her.

"Hey Kate-Lyn." Zander smiled upon seeing Kate trot down the steps. "That is one hell of a-"

"Zander! C'mon, your girlfriend is standing right there," Kate interrupted him before he could finish his sentence.

"Let's go to the Fishbowl!" I added to encourage some movement. I pulled Zander from Alexis' side. "So what's new with you, Zander?"

"Well, it turns out that Mr. Scotty Rogers, my first patient, has my cell phone and I have his. We're going to return each other's cell phone tonight at the bar. I don't know what I was going to do about this Anna woman who continually calls up."

I let out an accidental snort of laughter before cupping a hand over my mouth. "I'm sorry, that's too funny." Another thought entered my mind. "That explains why Scotty appeared at the coffee house last month."

"That was three weeks ago, Pippa. Don't get too carried away," corrected Zander, opening the door to the Fishbowl for me and holding it for Alexis and Kate.

Taking up the majority of the circular booth we had claimed was Scotty; sprawled out around the arc of the booth with his usual partly unbuttoned shirt and dark trousers.

"Scotty. My phone please?" Zander said, holding out Scotty's cell phone.

After the phones were swapped, I half expected for Scotty to get up and leave, but he didn't.

"Come on everyone, take a seat," he said enthusiastically.

We all looked between one another and the overly cheerful Scotty. I was first to sit down on one side of Scotty. Zander forced himself down beside me as Kate perched on Scotty's other side.

"Isn't this great?" Scotty said. "I mean, the five of us. Sitting together. Having a drink."

"Well, there aren't any drinks here yet, Scotty. Let's not get too ahead of ourselves," Alexis added apprehensively. I assumed that she was just a little anxious over Scotty joining us.

"Leave that with me." Kate smiled, flicking her hair. "What's everyone want? Just a round of beer?"

We all nodded.

I watched Kate disappear as she headed towards the bar. I didn't have a clue why she was getting the drinks; she hadn't done so before, so it seemed weird for her to start, though it was about time!

"So tell us a little bit about yourself, Scotty." Alexis smiled weakly at him.

"Maybe Nurse Watson can fill you in?" Scotty took a long pause. "Kidding! I'm Scotty. I'm the one the girls are all talking about."

"Not from what I've heard. I've heard of a Barney Stinson, the one who hit on Pippa earlier this year," Alexis taunted, grinning at me.

"Oh yeah. I never said. It turns out, he's one of my cousin's friends. You remember Ted, don't you Alexis?"

"Which cousin? The nerdy biologist, or the cute architect."

"Well, by your description, the cute architect."

"Wow, he knows Barney Stinson?" Alexis contemplated it for a moment. "I would never have put the two together. Then again, we're quite the assorted bunch."

"You talk about Barney like you know him!" I let out my cheerful laugh. "I'm sorry Scotty, the attention has diverted from you. What do you do for a living?"

"Counseling," Scotty murmured quietly.

"What kind?" I asked, hoping for a little more elaboration from Scotty. I wanted to make him feel welcome to our group. Hopefully the others would follow.

"I counsel kids at a high school."

"So when you say you're the one that the girls are talking about. You really mean teenage girls," Zander blurted out his usual inappropriate comment, in an attempt to be funny.

"You've got quite the humor there, Zander. But no," Scotty replied, trying to diffuse the situation, then he put his hand up. "I like you. I can tell we are going to get on extremely well."

It made me happy that Scotty had technically joined our group; it made Zander looked less awkward, since Zander was originally the only guy amongst three other girls. Our group had a wide range of individuals.

Alexis, the bubbly, extremely helpful and kind of retro one. Kate, not your average dumb blonde, though she has her moments. Zander, the cocky yet caring boyfriend. Me, the creative literate. And now, Scotty, the funny and charismatic one. Or so I'd like to think.

"Here are five beers. Completely free of charge." Kate returned to our table

We all looked at one another skeptically.

"What do you mean, free of charge?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"It's self-explanatory, isn't it? I got the beers for free, without charge." Kate winked at us all. "The perks of being a pretty blonde actress."

"Right." I shrugged before taking a beer from the group of five. "Thanks anyway." I giggled to myself, figuring that Kate probably wouldn't buy the beers herself. But, a beer's a beer, right?

Out of nowhere, Kate whipped out an incredibly new looking camera. Well, it was in her handbag. Passing it to one of the fellow inhabitants of the Fishbowl, she asked them to take to take a picture of the five of us. I worried about the camera, thinking the guy could just run off with it. We all squeezed up close for the camera and I smiled, feeling Scotty and Zander put their arm around me.

"We'll have to see how that looks when they're developed." Kate immediately packed away the camera almost protectively.

I noticed that Scotty's hand was still resting on the far side of my waist. "You can take your hand back," I whispered in his ear.

"Oh, right. Um- Sorry," Scotty said, raising his hands up a little apprehensively, before finishing the last of the beer. "I'm off to see the little man on the door." Scotty got up and headed towards the toilet, turning the heads of a few girls.

"Oh my gosh, Pippa!" Alexis exclaimed, looking back and forth between me and the men's. "He is totally into you!"

"Come off it, we all know he isn't into one girl. He's got that Anna girl, remember?"

She shrugged. "Well, I don't think he is, or has her."

Zander kissed Alexis' cheek. "You know Alexis, I think if he did like her, he'd have made a move by now. I know what his kind are like. He's a fast mover. Pick up a girl, take her back to his, and then cook breakfast for himself, allegedly forgetting to make her breakfast."

"Okay then, I'll bet you ten bucks that those two will go out." Alexis smirked at her boyfriend.

He kissed her lips again. "You're on. Can I have the ten backs now?"

"No, because you never expressed a time frame. So, if Pippa's first marriage goes haywire, she could still go out with Scotty. Then I win." I wasn't sure how I felt about this. Alexis seemed like she had everything worked about. "Deal?"

"Deal." Zander shook Alexis' hand, snuggling up close to her.

Kate and I squeaked in delight at the pair.

"Okay, if you don't take Scotty, then I will," Kate declared.

"You're welcome to him," I replied as Scotty returned to our booth.

After a few more rounds, Scotty was last to finish his beer and exclaimed. "This is A to the M-A Zing!" We eventually left, heading home. When I say we, I mean Kate clung to Scotty and practically dragged him back to ours. Kate started to boot up my computer and started typing a document, occasionally chatting to Scotty who sat on the sofa near the computer. I felt a little awkward, participating in casual small talk, every time that Scotty would try and leave, Kate would spring up from the computer.

When it got too late for me, I disappeared into my room, leaving Kate on my computer and Scotty on our sofa.

I couldn't help but wonder if Kate did like Scotty, and whether she was just waiting on me to disappear into my room so that she could make her move. I didn't really know if I liked Scotty myself, I mean, he was a great guy. He was funny, charismatic, and not bad looking either, but I barely knew him. I wanted to wait and see what happened. Maybe Scotty and Kate would get together, who knows?

The next morning, I put on my fluffy, shorter dressing gown which my parents gave me, and slowly opened the door. I could see Scotty still on the sofa, as if he hadn't moved at all. He looked like he was sleeping. I cautiously crept towards the kitchen, squeezing past the chair by the computer and the sofa.

"Hey," Scotty said softly which still scared the heck out of me, I thought he was asleep.

"Geez, you scared the life out of me," I squeaked quietly, after turning to see Kate fast asleep with her head on his leg and a blanket over her shoulders.

"What's that?" Scotty pointed behind me at the computer screen.

It was a blog, the Ellison memoirs. Must have been Kate last night; she probably didn't switch off the computer properly.

"It's Kate's blog, let's have a read," I said eagerly, sitting down in the chair.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Scotty asked.

"Sure I do."

"What if she slams you in it?"

"Well… I am prepared to take that risk."

"On your own head be it." Scotty turned back and gently put a cushion under Kate's head. "I'm going to make a move now. Maybe I'll see you later?"

"Sure, see you later Scotty," I replied, watching him leave the apartment before turning back to the computer screen. "What do the Ellison Memoirs hold?"

I read the post from last night; it was actually really sweet. About how neat and tidy I was. How friendly I was to her. How I didn't mind introducing her to my friends. It was the last paragraph that was quite touching.

"_The thing I enjoyed most about last night was the sense of belonging. I felt like I was part of a group, and after never really fitting into a group at elementary, high school, or college, I feel like the waiting has really paid off. I am right where I want to be in every way-"_

I didn't quite get to finish as I heard a moan from Kate, which made me instantly shut down the computer.

"Where'd Scotty go?" she asked, sounding a little dazed.

"Oh, Scotty left practically after you feel asleep."

"That sounds like something he would do." Kate stretched out, letting the blanket fall to the floor. At least she was still wearing the dress from last night. "I got to go to work now, and I've a killer hangover. That drink with Scotty probably wasn't the best idea."

"Yeah, I got work to. So I'll see you later tonight, right?"

"Of course. I'll do dinner."

"Okay then; you want to invite the others round?"

"Sure thing! I'll do that Pippa." She gave me a weird look as if she suspected that I may have seen her blog. "You didn't see anything on the computer, did-" she stopped, mid-sentence. "Oh my gosh, I did something crazy last night, didn't I?"

I shook my head rapidly. "No, no, don't worry. Nothing crazy happened. I mean, I can't really talk or vouch for the time you spent with Scotty."

"Oh, right…" Kate opened the door. "See you later, Pippa."

I went over to work and saw in Bianca's diary that there was yet another "D.M". Boy, this company sure have a lot of department meetings.

"Hey Bianca?" I asked tentatively. "Could I possibly sit in on the department meeting?"

Bianca looked a little dazed and confused. "What? There isn't a department meeting scheduled for weeks." She practically leapt up out of her chair when she saw me looking at the diary. "Oh that, that's my meeting with our deputy manager. So no, not really, that's a one to one."

I felt like I was missing something, it was only when I went to leave work that I heard Jess making a phone call, reserving a table at the Olive Garden at nine.

"What was that for? A nice, hot date?" I asked once she put the phone down.

"Oh, I wish it was for me…" Jess replied with a deep sigh. "No, Derek wanted me to book it for two."

"It was probably for his wife."

"I wouldn't be so sure, he specifically did not want me to tell her, but it could be a surprise."

**Present day**

"I think you went after Derek, you weren't buying it, neither am I!" Ashleigh declared.

"Ashleigh! That is not the case," I replied, laughing gently. "Okay, maybe I did want to investigate."

**Thoughts from AspiringWriterGirl = Woo! Not quite focusing on the blog, but did they focus on the pineapple incident in HIMYM? I don't think so… Make sure you let me know what you're thinking of the story and I might be able to upload the next chapter sooner than next week!**

**In the next chapter: The Middle Name  
But whose middle name? ;) Care to guess?**


End file.
